Mirage Island Academy
by shuuxharuka0405
Summary: Mirage Island Academy is known for it's Mirage Island Festival. The school is divided in teams and pited against each other for the Mirage Cup. But what if you like someone on the opposing team? Then you have to break all the rules. Mostly contestshipping
1. The letter

This story will be continued in a different account: ContestshippingBex.

The chapter 4 will be released July 23, 09.


	2. Already?

May smiled brightly as she took her seat on the plane. She was as excited as a 5 year old with a lollipop about being accepted to Mirage Island academy. Once she took her seat in her secluded corner of first class she squealed and threw her legs in the air. She placed her bags under her chair with no fear of them sliding out since behind her was the wall of the kitchen. She pulled out her cell phone and searched through her contacts for someone to talk to before she took off. Her mom would burst into tears if she called her and her dad was probably in the greenhouse tending to his pokemon. Max was out of the question so she called an old friend. " Hello", a small voice answered on the other line." Dawn! It's been sooo long! Like what a year?" May leaned back on her chair and leaned her feet back on the chair next to her. It didn't look like anyone was sitting there. " May? It's been the longest time how are you these days", Dawn squealed in excitement and May could picture her jumping up and down. " I'm actually on my way to mirage Island Academy. I got accepted", May smiled excitement rushing through her. Even saying that she got hyped up.

" Liar……are you on a plane now"

" Yeah why", May said hesitant.

" What's your seat number?"

" A23"

"Ahhhhhhhhh", Dawn screamed and she heard a scream form in front of her. _NO way, _May thought and looked over the seat. " Surprise! I got accepted to Mirage Island too!" Dawn smiled was stretched form one side of her face to the other but May's still stayed in shock. " Crazy", May smiled then yawned. " Go get some sleep, sleepyhead. Big things are coming", Dawn wiggled her fingers in emphesis. " 'Night", May smiled before drifting off.

An hour later, she felt a small finger poking at her cheekbone. " May...May…MAY", Dawn yelled causing people on their way out mumble and stare. She smiled sheepishly and continued to poke May's cheek.

" What"? May yawned and outstretched her hands.

" Morning Sleeping Beauty. The plane landed we gotta get off the plane, Silly", Dawn smiled. May nodded in aggrement and grabbed all her belongings. She tied her fanny pack which was now green around her wine red shirt. That reminded her. " Hey Dawn what's your team for the festival", May asked curiously. She had forgotten all about it. It was probably gonna be tough but May had traveled all over so she felt ready for the challenge. The best attended Mirage Island Academy so that must have meant something right? " Ohh, I'm a jester! See?" Dawn pointed to the cute clown hat on the back of her yellow shirt. " Oh cool I'm an Excalibur", May pointed to the powerful sword on the back of her shirt. "Cool", Dawn said as she stepped off the plane. May followed and their widened their eyes in awe. The school was light olive colored with tall pillars surrounding it. The whole school was covered in vines that were neatly trimmed and spiraling on the pillars. Large iron gates were the entrance and as May passed them she felt like she was in a palace. The courtyard was a huge contrete circle with long pathways going north, south, east and west. The rest was grass filled with hundreds of different flowers and orchids. If you looked closely enough the horizon was ocean and the outsides of the school jungle and beyond that sand. But the school took about ¾ of the island. " This is amazing", Dawn's open mouth curled into a smile. May was too dazzeled to speak until Dawn nudged her shoulder. " yeah it's amazing. The letter said tobe in the auditorium by ten and it's eight so it's gonna wander", May smiled waving goodbye. " Bye May", Dawn smiled walking towards the west dorms. Probably to get the best bed.

May walked towards another courtyard to te north and spotted a girl with fiery red hair who seemed familiar. Then it hit her.

" Misty!" May smiled walking over to the girl. The girl turned around and her eyes widened.

" May?!" Misty pulled her into a big hug. " What in the world are you doing here?"

" I got accepted this year "

" You should have told me"

" I totally forgot you went to this school"

"How have you been? "

" Traveling a lot. The whole ' places to go, people to see' thing", May smiled. She had been doing that a lot lately. Suddenly she heard someone close to them clearing their throat. The noise came from a boy with raven hair and Pikachu on his shoulder. " Oh my bad sorry, Ash. May this is Ash and this quiet guy is drew", She smiled receiving a glare from the drew guy. He had charturuse hair and a roselia behind his leg.

" Hi", Ash smiled shaking my hand. Drew just waved swiftly and smirked. _Oh then,_ May thought but decided to focuson Ashbabbleing next to her. After ten minutes of Ash talking about the school and how the food isn't as awful as it sounds he asked a question.

" So what's your team? I'm a Jester. Misty doesn't know who her team is", He said with a hint of hope in his voice. It sounded like he wanted Misty on his team but May shrugged it off as her imagination.

" Ohh I'm an Excalibur", May smiled her voice sounding out of breath fro all of Ash's talking. But Ash sound as if he had never said a word. Which was very weird.

" I'm a knight", Drew said finally entering the conversation from his little corner of the tree.

" Really? When did you find out", Ash look surprised.

" Yester night actually. And I found out who my rival team is too", He said looking slightly at May.

" That wasn't supposed to be announced till tomarrow", Ash said pouting. May reframced form asking what rival teams are until she remembered the letter and how it mentioned competition. It was the team your team was going against the entire competition and then you should do a final test and see who ends up going to finals with the other teams.

" I have ways", Drew smirked.

" Who is it", Ash said still upset about not knowing who his rival team was.

" Her ", Drew pointed his finger at May.


	3. Dorms and Computers

Gonna start writing on the top of the lines. Yay! I got vistors but not much reviews so let's try our best to change that!

Thank you to **BlackHairedFreaks** for being my first reviewer!

So let's start!

**S H U U** x _H A R U K A_ 0 4 0 5

* * *

"What", May practically screeched. Ash and Misty stayed and quiet and tension was like lightening between the 4.

"Knights against Excalibur", Drew said simply before returning his roselia into her poke ball and walking away. _Why is this happing to me! I just got here and already I have a rival?! This is just what I needed,_ May thought frantically.

"May?" Misty touched her shoulder lightly. "That was so out of the blue", May sighed then rubbed her temples with her thumb and index fingers. "Yeah but it's not like he has anything against you.

It's the whole team", Ash suggested. "Thank for _trying_ to make me feel better but I have to go to the auditorium for a meeting", May said waving. "Bye", Ash and Misty said in unison before continuing a conversation.

Several thoughts swirled in May's head while she walked to the auditorium. _Why can't I just calm down. I hardly know the guy and it's not like he was the nicest person in the world. This is a competition I knew I was going to be against someone right? Then why do I feel so suckish right now_, May was so infused with her thoughts she didn't watch where she was going and had passed the auditorium.

"Oh great now I'm lost", May shouted into the empty corridor. _What else could go wrong?_ Suddenly her phone vibrated in her front pocket. She reached in and started reading the text message.

Two doors down.

May was confused by the message but followed its direction. And by that she entered the auditorium with ease. She smiled brightly at the sight of Dawn next to an empty chair and then quickly texted back the mysterious person.

Thank you.

Who is this?

She walked over to Dawn and took a seat next to her. "Hey how was your room", May asked.

"How did you know I went to my room?"

"Because I know you Dawn", May smiled with a wink.

Suddenly a microphones feedback blared through the auditorium's speakers. Everyone covered there ears in pain until it subsided. A tall woman with plat mum blonde hair and a long black coat appeared on-stage.

"Hello and welcome to mirage island academy. You lucky 200 have been selected from thousands because you meet the requirements and the impressiveness needed to be in this prestigious school.

We expect you to act wise and responsible and remember that while we expect you to be well in battle or contests we also want you to have the most fun possible", she smoothed her hair out and pulled the microphone form the stand. "Now onto what everyone is interested in: The Mirage Island Festive. You known the basics: what it is and what team your on but now we will go into detail", She started explaining how you will compete in battles, contests of beauty and strength, and even test your endurance in these competitions.

" Now I will now announce the rival teams here and at the same time in the P.A system", May tuned out since she already knew who hers was. "Knights vs. Excalibur, Jesters vs. Dragons, and Royals vs. Wizards", Cynthia proudly said into the mic. Suddenly May phone vibrated loudly in her pocket and she answered it before May noticed.

You don't need to know.

You're Welcome.

May knit her eyebrows in confusion as she tucked her cell phone back into her front pocket..._ Who is this?_ May's train of thought was interrupted as the bell signifying that everyone was to go to their dorms at once rang. "So my room is B12", May smiled and peeked over to Dawn's paper. "Me too", Dawn jumped up and down clearly excited about bunking with May.

"Cool! So let's go", May smiled and her and Dawn made their way to their dorm. As they walked Misty joined their side. "So what's your dorm girlies", Misty smiled clearing surprising Dawn. " Misty!", she jumped on top of her resulting in a collision between Misty, Dawn, May, and a dude who just happened to be walking by.

As Misty and Dawn laughed uncontrollably, May helped the boy up and sighed apologetically. "I'm so sorry about that. My friend just gets a bit over-excited sometimes", May rubbed the back of her head and smiled brightly. The boy ruffled his snow-white hair and smiled." No it's okay. I'm okay. Everything's….okay", He said eating the last of his words.

"Oh well anyway I'm May", she said happily extending her hand. "I'm Brendan (I know. Hate Hoennshipping but makes it more dramatic) ", Brendan gladly shook her hand and began to slowly walk away until he was completely out of sight.

"Could you guys try not to almost kill me and some poor stranger", May rolled her eyes and smiled. "We'll _try_", Misty and Dawn smiled in unison. "Oh by the way me and May are room B12", Dawn skipped happily.

"No way…. My room is B12", Misty screamed and pulled May and Dawn in a giant group hug. "This is awesome. We're all together again", May smiled brightly. May remembered when they were 10 and spent about every waking moment together.

They watched movies together, danced together, studied together, and even went to school together. But as the age of 13 came around and it was time for each of their journeys to begin, they drifted. Now they were all 15-16 and they were together once again.

Once they got to the dorm it was beautiful. The view of the window was a view of the forest on one side and the other window a view of the ocean. The room had a queen bed and two twin beds. The room was colored purple with yellow and red accents all over the wood paneling on the bottom of the wall. Their was two desks complete with 2 PCs each and even labels on the drawers signifying who's drawer was whose. "It's beautiful", May gasped at the perfect view.

"Best room on campus", Misty smiled proudly. All of dawns stuff was stuff behind the twin bed next to the ocean window. "Wow I'm surprised Dawn", May tilted her head.

"What", Dawn started looked at herself critically. "You didn't pick the big bed", May pointed at all of Dawns belonging. "Oh yeah. Well I was but then I thought about it and the big bed has a view of the forest and I would really prefer the ocean to the forest. And this one had the best view of the ocean so I took it", Dawn smiled jumping on her new bed.

"Then I will have an ocean view", Misty huffed throwing her two bags into the twin bed next to Dawn's. "So I'll take the big bed. Is that all right?" May picked up her things and slowly placed them next to the bed. "Of course it's all yours", Dawn yawned and pulled off her bright blue jacket and whipped it next to her black wheelie bag. She straightened out her yellow shirt and next her pink skirt and lied on her back.

"I think Dawn's going to sleep for a while and I am too so if you don't then remember class starts at 1:00 and there's a coffee place on this floor at the end", Misty smiled jumping into her bed and yawning.

"Ok thanks", May smiled and pulled out her laptop. Maybe she would have time to look at her schedule online. She quickly checked her cell phone for 1) the time, and 2) if the mysterious texter had texted her anymore. I was 12:35 and she had yet to receive any more messages.

The thought that kept on going through May's mind was: _How did he know I needed directions_. Shrugging it off she decided to head for the coffee place for a while before going to class. "Bye guys", May whispered seeing that they were already asleep. Once she got out the door she was greeted by a bang and the crash of her laptop. "Ouch", May closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

When she opened them she met a hand out-stretched towards her. She grabbed it and stood up straight. "You okay", the voice said. "I am but my laptop isn't", May kneeled by her open laptop. The screen was intact but the computer refused to turn on.

"Maybe if you watched where you were going that probably wouldn't have happened ", the boy said cockily. "If _you_ would have watched where _you_ were going", she said angrily until she looked up. _Drew._ "Oh it's you", Drew smirked. "Yeah", May knit her eyebrows. But her gaze turned back onto the computer. "Oh Man, how am I going to do everything now. All my work was on that computer", tears welled up in her eyes. Drew sighed. He hated it when people started crying especially girls.

"Come with me and I'll see what I can do", Drew avoided her hopeful eyes. "Seriously ", she looked up slightly at Drew. He nodded and she lunged towards him. He turned light pink but it quickly disappeared. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She smiled quickly grabbing her broken laptop into her arms.

"Try not to kill me ", he suggested coolly. He himself couldn't believe he was being nice to an opposing team member. He wasn't surprised he was a knight since his family had a reputation of being knights. His dad, mom, uncle, aunt, cousins, and even his sister were all knights. And good ones at that.

Now it was Drew's turn to live up to the "Hayden family name". Great. He glanced at May's happy smiled as they made their way to the coffee lounge. Suddenly Ash appeared. "Oh hi May", he smiled then turned his attention to Drew. "You drink coffee", Ash snickered quietly.

"Hilarious but nothing for me. I'm fixing", Drew grabbed the laptop off the table and begin doing his "thing". "I'll have a coco mocha", she said still staring at whatever Drew was doing to her computer.

"Don't worry. Drew good at this kind of stuff", Ash whispered and winked before walking away with her order. "Don't break it", she said for the fourth time since he had started. "The more you say it the more you plant it in my mind", he raised his eyebrow and continued working.

May slumped in her seat and looked at the time. It was 12:40 and classes started in 20 minutes. She had yet to even see her schedule. "Fine, but hurry up", she sighed then smiled as Ash came with her coffee.

"Work is over for me since class is almost starting. Can I sit?" Ash gestured to the seat next to May. "Of course. Someone to talk too", she tilted her head towards Drew who quickly glowered then snapped the battery back on the computer.

"Done", he said before handing it back to her. She pressed the power down and with a few tense seconds the small ring of the computer flicked on. "Oh my God! You made it work", she smiled brightly her sapphire eyes twinkled. "See told you", Ash smiled. She quickly logged onto her schedule and smiled.

Period 1. Science

Period 2. Coordinating

Period 3. Appeals and Tactics

Period 4. Math

Period 5. Independent study

Period 6. Battling

Period 7. Literature

Period 8. Elective

"How can I ever repay you", May asked happily. "Don't stampede into me anymore", he smirked and May's face turned red with anger. "It's your fault for being in front of MY room", she countered.

"Excuse me, but are you saying I'm not allowed it exit MY room?" Drew shot back. "Wait what?" May's face changed from anger to confusion. "Yeah my room is B13", he raised his eyebrow.

"What?! I'm B12", May's mouth practically reached the floor in shock. "This is going to be interesting", he smirked and waved goodbye. _This can't be happening,_ May thought sighing. And just then the bell rang. _Just what I needed, Science._

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! It took some time to write this but it's finally out. Please review! ")

Tiny voice in your head: Review!


End file.
